


The Death of Happiness

by xx4353



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 09:52:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13901517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx4353/pseuds/xx4353





	The Death of Happiness

The air reeked of alcohol and the sadness of a broken man. Bruce’s face was lying down on the bar table. The memories of the car crash haunted him. It seems like every second the faces of his disfigured family would appear and tell him it his all his fault. Bruce would then drown out their cries by drinking some whiskey at the bars, it was the only way he knew how to keep the demons at bay. It has been about 3 weeks and by this point, Bruce was looking different. He lost the will to shave or take care himself so he hardly ever showered anymore. He looked into his wallet. “Just enough for one last drink”, he thought. He had lost his job since he wasn’t working that much since of his depressed state and he knew that he was going to lose his home too. It was only a matter of time. The voices started to return but Bruce silence theme with a swig of his whiskey. He fixes his jacket and soon as his drink is done he gets up and slowly stumbles out the bar. He fumbles in his pockets to search for his cig and lighter. “They should be in here...ah is that it?”. He pulls out the two item pulls one more, which was the photo of his wife and daughter. He stares at it for the longest time. Silent tears roll down his face onto the sidewalk. His hand shakes as it grips the photo. All his brain tells him is that it should have been him and that he might as well end his own life. Bruce wiped his tears away and put the photo away. The cig was light and he started to smoke and he focused on the smoking in hopes the distract himself from the dark thoughts that would plague him. He walked to his house in the night, smoking all the way. He opens the door and walks in, the silence of the place was saddening to him, he missed coming home to see his daughter jump into his arms to hug him and missed seeing his wife and her hugs. He took his jacket off and found his bed. He laid down to sleep to wake up to another pointless day.  
Bruce awoke the next day and started at a ceiling fan in his room. What if he just got that rope he had in his garage? What if he just tied a noose? What if he hanged himself? Did it matter anymore? These were the thoughts in Bruce’s head and he wasn't fully disagreeing with them. Didn’t he deserve it? It was all his fault. Other thoughts were burning his house with him in it, drowning in the nearby river, and falling off a tall building. He sighs and gets out of bed and puts the jacket one if he decides to go out but most days he just sat in his quiet living in his chair. The suicidal spread in his mind like a wildfire. He pulled out one of his last cigs and lighted it up and puffed out the smoke into the air. “What the point of going on? …..I-I am nothing without them. Why did it have to be me?”. He hated to fact that he was breathing and living while his family was 6 feet under. The thoughts grew louder and bigger and it was like screaming at this point. And started agreeing with the dark thoughts and starting getting up.”There is no point is there? It is time to end what that crash should have done to me”. He went into his garage and was about to grab the rope to hang himself. But then a small voice in his head poked its way through the darkness of his thoughts. It told him no. No to this plan, no to the idea that he needs to die and said yes to life. It said he needed to keep living. He stood unmoving as this thought spoke and even though it was quiet and small it impacted him that his hand went back to his side. The voice sounded female and a mix of both his wife’s and daughter's voice. He thought about it and decided that he was going to give life another chance but he wasn't going to stay in this town, he couldn’t live stand being in a place where he made his fatal mistake and there was nothing left for him. He found a bag and stuffed he belongs in their besides the photo, which was kept always in his pockets. No one was going to miss him he thought or even notice that he was going so who cares that he leaves. He walked outside into the warm morning and headed down towards the train tracks and found a way into a box cart. So with that started the new life for Bruce. His happiness died but maybe it can be reborn anew. It was unlucky it seemed to Bruce might but there if today showed anything, there is hope


End file.
